Nao Yasunaga
Nao Yasunaga (安永 直, Yasunaga Nao) is a third-year student of Seikyou Academy. She and Kiyomi Michidera are in an intimate relationship, and were involved in the story of the "Six Year Sakura". Appearance Nao is a girl with light-colored hair tied into a high ponytail. She wears the school's customary blazer over her uniform, and wears black knee-high socks. Personality Her personality is a bit mysterious to some, influenced by her involvement in the "Six Year Sakura" story. Nao appears to ignore this nonetheless, always wearing a cheerful face that has a hint of maturity in it to her friends at school. However, to the very few people who truly know Nao's real personality (e.g. Third Newspaper Club's president Sasaha Sahara), Nao is the type that keeps her problems to herself. Plot 'The Six Year Sakura' Nao is introduced to Paranormal Investigation Club's Teiichi Niiya by Sasaha when Teiichi finds Yuuko inside one of the classrooms of the third year students. Nao soon tells Teiichi about the story of the "Six Year Sakura", but advises him to not take heed of the story before she is taken by her close friend Kiyomi. With Yuuko's help, Teiichi discovers that Nao and Kiyomi are involved with the story of the "Six Year Sakura"; meanwhile, Kirie also tells them that Kiyomi is supposed to change schools after graduation. Upon finding out that the close friends are planning to kill each other to follow the ghost story, Teiichi and Yuuko decide to intervene in stopping their planned suicide. In a surveillance plan initiated by Yuuko, Teiichi and Kirie discover that Nao does not see Yuuko, and they witness Kiyomi's harsh treatment of Nao. While Kirie finally receives confirmation about the relationship between Nao and Kiyomi, Yuuko appears to have caught a snag in the case, now that both Kiyomi and Nao display behavior that might be the effect of being possessed by the ghost of the Six Year Sakura. Momoe Okonogi eventually becomes informed about Teiichi's newest case, and she decides to take him and the others to the Third Newspaper Club Headquarters, where they would be able to know more about Nao through Sasaha. In Teiichi's interview with Sasaha, she reveals that the story of the "Six Year Sakura" was not actually known widespread across the school, implying that Nao has been making up the story. In addition to this, Sasaha says that Nao has been heartbroken after the female upperclassman she fell in love with the year before eventually got a boyfriend. After that, Nao became close to Kiyomi, and it triggered a change in Kiyomi's personality as well. At the day of the school's graduation ceremony, Nao and Kiyomi meet up at the Six Year Sakura tree to perform their planned suicide. However, Teiichi tries to stop them, to no avail. It ultimately required Yuuko's intervention to stop Nao and expose her true colors, and at that moment Kiyomi reveals her knowledge about Nao's true intentions. Nao and Kiyomi soon reconcile, promising to communicate with each other. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters